


Vertically Challenged

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo doesn't understand people who make beds for Ewoks.





	

She’s trying so hard not to say anything, but he knows it’s not really long enough. The bed, not anything - ahem - intimate. She’s stopped wriggling, and has her knees lightly bent, but when she does that, it encroaches upon his space.

And although they _will_ normally fall asleep spooning, he isn’t _quite_ tired enough to try just yet.

This was supposed to be romantic. Stealing her away for a night of pretending they’re just civilians, but apparently he didn’t do his research well enough, which is why he’s now regretting almost every decision he’s ever made, ever.

Okay, so they _are_ both a shade taller than the average, but still he’d thought that a nice enough place would cater to their height. Instead, his toes brush the end post, and hers probably just drape right over the edge into the vast precipice of monster territory. 

It’s just not right, and he feels hideously guilty.

“Stop it,” Phasma says.  


“Stop what?”  


“Sulking.”  


“I’m not–”  


She kisses the end of his nose, and pulls him tighter to her chest. Fingers on his hip, and he melts into her bodily. 

“I’m not sulking,” he explains. “I’m just feeling… apologetic. I’ve ruined this.” He shoves his face into her bosom, sighing.   


“You haven’t: I’ve slept in smaller cots than this, my love.”  


“Not the point,” he mutters. “I was supposed to treat you.”  


“I have _you_ ,” she points out. “I don’t need anything else. We could sleep on a forest floor, on a sheet, and I’d be happy.”  


Her upper leg bends over his, and they shuffle until their extrusions align better. He smiles into her soft skin, and feels for the thud of her heart. “I’m still going to find a bigger room next time.”

“Maybe book a Wookie one?” she suggests.  


He laughs, but it’s not a bad idea at all. He’s glad she understands, but he still wishes he could treat her as nicely as she deserves.


End file.
